Mysophobia - Wooseok x Shinwon
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: "Shinwon punya phobia" Pentagon Jung Wooseok x Go Shinwon. Mind to RnR?


Pagi selalu datang dengan cerita yang berbeda di setiap musimnya. Pun di setiap harinya. Pagi di musim panas selalu punya cerita yang menarik. Tentang bunga matahari yang mekar di rumah Wooseok, juga tentang kebuh jeruk ayahnya. Ada juga cerita lebah yang masuk kelasnya dan membuat heboh teman-temannya.

Di luar semua itu, ada cerita kecil yang sering dibicarakan teman-teman perempuannya. Tentang seseorang yang duduk sendirian di bangku paling depan. Tentang seseorang yang selalu datang paling awal. Tentang seseorang yang cukup aneh karena tidak pernah makan di kantin. Tentang ...

"Go Shinwon, selamat pagi" sapa Wooseok. Sok kenal. Faktanya, mungkin hanya Wooseok yang tahu Shinwon, tidak dengan sebaliknya.

Yang disapa hanya menoleh ke arah pintu dengan enggan dan membalas seadanya. Wooseok mengedikkan bahunya tidak begitu peduli. Yang tadi itu hanya basa basi. Pasalnya, tahun ajaran baru dimulai beberapa minggu, mau tidak mau, Wooseok harus mengakrabkan dirinya dengan siapa pun teman barunya di kelas, karena berteman adalah salah satu kebutuhan primernya.

Wooseok melenggang masuk dan meletakkan tas-nya. Dia bukan siswa unggulan yang selalu duduk di depan. Dia juga bukan siswa yang suka tidur di kelas sehingga selalu duduk di belakang. Ia hanya siswa biasa, kemampuan akademiknya rata-rata, tapi kemampuan bersosialnya bisa dibilang cukup tinggi. Duduk di bangku tengah adalah tempat yang tepat untuk orang setipe dirinya.

"Tumben datang pagi, Wooseok" Yebin memang tajam mulutnya. Gadis cantik itu meletakkan tasnya kemudian segera mengambil alat kebersihan yang dikumpulkan di belakang.

Hari ini hari piket Wooseok. Ada Yebin yang bertugas sebagai ketua regu piket mereka. Tidak ada yang salah dengan dijadikannya Yebin sebagai ketua. Masalahnya ada di Wooseok yang sulit bangun pagi, sehingga harus rela dicecar Yebin habis-habisan setiap hari Kamis. Hari ini pengecualian. Motornya mogok sejak kemarin, sehingga mau tidak mau ia berangkat dengan kakaknya yang super rajin.

Datang telat salah, datang pagi dikomentari. Wooseok mencebik. Sudah untung dia mau piket. Kalau piketnya Cuma mengumpulkan tugas atau menghapus papan tulis sih Wooseok tidak keberatan. Tapi kalau piketnya diharuskan untuk menyapu jelas Wooseok malas. Laki-laki seumurannya masih beranggapan bahwa membersihkan kelas adalah pekerjaan paling konyol untuk laki-laki. Ini menyangkut harga diri.

"Si Shinwon itu aneh, ya?" tukas Seunghee yang baru masuk. Barusan dirinya berpapasan dengan Shinwon di pintu.

"Setiap kali kita mau piket, dia pasti menghindar" timpal Moonbyul

"Tiap regu lain piket juga begitu kok. Intinya sih setiap ada piket" Seunghee kembali menukas.

Wooseok menggeleng ketika Seunghee dan Moonbyul lari berebut sapu. Ada total 5 sapu yang mereka punya di kelas, tapi Cuma 3 yang kondisinya masih bagus. Wooseok dan Yebin sudah ambil dua. Itu artinya, tinggal satu yang masih bagus. Sisanya jelek.

Yah beginilah, berkumpul dengan perempuan tidak pernah membuatnya tenang. Isinya Cuma membicarakan orang lain, dan bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil.

Ekor mata Wooseok menangkap bayangan Moonbyul yang berlari ke arahnya membawa sapu yang masih bagus, sementara Seunghee mulai menyapu dengan malas-malasan di belakang.

"Aku dengar dari teman seregu piketnya, si Shinwon itu suka menyemprotkan parfum ke benda yang dia pegang. Piket saja pakai sarung tangan. Kita yang perempuan padahal tidak pernah seperti itu. Iya kan, Seunghee?" gumam Moonbyul. Seunghee menanggapi dengan dengusan. Masih sebal karena kalah saing dengan Moonbyul.

"Itu desinfektan, bodoh! Bukan parfum!" sergah Yebin. Ia mulai angkat bicara sekarang.

"Memangnya dari mana kamu tahu? Doyoon yang duduk di belakang Shinwon saja tidak tahu." bantah Moonbyul

"Dari bentuk botolnya saja sudah kelihatan, bodoh!" sembur Seunghee, "Aku juga punya yang sama persis seperti punya Shinwon."

Moonbyul mencebik sembari terus menyapu.

"Hei, nggak baik tahu, pagi-pagi ngomongin orang" tukas Wooseok. Pasalnya kalau tidak buru-buru ditegur, lama-lama bisa merambat ke mana-mana. Awalnya ngomongin si A, lama-lama sampai si Z. Perempuan kan memang suka begitu.

"Alah, kamunya juga ngedengerin!" tampik Yebin.

"Kalau bisa udah aku tinggal deh ini telinga di rumah" ketus Wooseok. Laki-laki memang selalu salah di mana perempuan. Demi kebun jeruk ayahnya yang sedang panen, Wooseok tahu itu.

"Lagian ngomongin orang, orangnya di depan pintu" tahu-tahu Hwitaek sudah melenggang masuk dengan tas selempang hitamnya yang dipakai asal-asalan. Buru-buru Moonbyul menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan begitu melihat bayangan Shinwon yang ada di seberang pintu, bersandar pada tembok. Pandangan matanya turun ke bawah, Moonbyul tidak tahu Shinwon dengar atau tidak.

"Mau kuberi tahu rahasia kecil Shinwon?" bisik Hwitaek tiba-tiba. Sontak ketiga gadis tanggung itu melepas sapu masing-masing dan berlari mengerubungi Hwitaek.

Lidah Wooseok berdecak. Hwitaek itu kalau urusan gosip sama hebohnya seperti perempuan. Persis seperti pembawa acara gosip di televisi. Malas ikut bergosip, akhirnya Wooseok meletakkan kembali sapunya di belakang kelas setelah menyudutkan kotoran hasil sapuannya. Biarkan saja. Toh perempuan-perempuan itu belum selesai menyapu. Nanti juga sekalian diangkut kotorannya.

Perut Wooseok bergemuruh, lapar. Tadi pagi ia belum sempat sarapan. Ibunya memasak telur gosong, dan ia juga tidak mau pura-pura baik-baik saja dengan makan telur gosong. Akhirnya ia minta uang saku tambahan untuk beli sarapan. Mumpung masih pagi, lebih baik ke kantin sekarang.

"Shinwon punya phobia"

Sayup-sayup Wooseok mendengar suara Hwitaek dari ambang pintu. Dan ketika itu matanya bersitatap dengan manik kecoklatan milik Shinwon.

"Namanya _Mysophobia_ "

 **.:_:.**

Wooseok tidak pernah menganggap Shinwon menarik hingga harus ada di kepala Wooseok sedari tadi. Semua sapaannya ketika berpapasan hanya sekedar basa-basi. Lagi pula ia punya koleksi gundam yang ratusan kali lipat lebih menarik dari siapa pun di kelasnya, tidak terkecuali Shinwon.

" _Namanya Mysophobia"_

Ucapan Hwitaek terus terngiang di kepalanya seperti teriakan ibunya di pagi hari. Entah kenapa tidak mau hilang. Bukan, bukan karena Hwitaek yang berbicara. Kalimat itu terngiang karena ada fakta baru bahwa Shinwon mengidap _Mysophobia_.

Pikirkan tentang gundam, Wooseok!

Tapi pada akhirnya ia membuka browser yang ada di ponselnya dan mengetikkan kata " _Mysophobia_ " di mesin pencarian. Ia bahkan lupa makanan yang dipesannya masih ada separuh. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sendok yang sedari tadi dipegangnya sudah jatuh ke lantai saking asyiknya.

 _Mysophobia. Phobia kepada kontaminasi sesuatu hal. Bisa saja berupa barang seperti jarum suntik, tempat makan dan obat-obatan sampai dengan alergi pada penyakit yang diderita oleh orang lain._

Wooseok terhenyak. Jemarinya dengan lincah menari di atas handphone-nya, men-scroll satu per satu laman. Matanya menelisik satu persatu kalimat yang ada, membaca dengan seksama tanpa ada yang terlewat.

 _Biasanya, pengidap mysophobia sangat takut terkontaminasi sehingga cenderung takut pada noda, kuman dan bakteri secara berlebihan._

Pantas saja Shinwon tidak pernah lepas dari desinfektannya. Pantas saja Shinwon selalu keluar kelas saat sedang ada piket. Pantas saja Shinwon enggan bersentuhan dengan orang lain.

Pantas saja...

Ternyata gara-gara ini...

 **.:_:.**

Satu hal lagi yang Wooseok tahu dari Shinwon adalah pria itu selalu pulang paling akhir. Dia selalu membersihkan barang-barangnya terlebih dahulu, ketika siswa lain berebut pulang. Bisa jadi juga karena mengurangi kemungkinan bersentuhan dengan yang lainnya.

Kali ini Wooseok sengaja tidak pulang tergesa-gesa. Lagi pula, dia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan dikerjakannya sepulang sekolah ini selain membantu ayahnya. Jeruk yang usai dipanen tidak seluruhnya bagus. Jeruk-jeruk itu kemudian disortir menjadi _grade-grade_ yang tentu beda target pasarnya. Tidak, Wooseok tidak ikut menyortir. Kerjaannya hanya mencatat hasil panen dan memberi upah buruh, sembari menyomot jeruk yang tidak lolos sortir.

Kelas sudah sepi, hanya ada dia dan Shinwon saat ini. Dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat Shinwon tengah memasukkan satu persatu barangnya. Dari caranya memegang barang pun Wooseok langsung berkesimpulan kalau Shinwon benar-benar mengidap _mysophobia_. Wooseok tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan. Ia harus benar-benar melakukannya.

"Err, Go Shinwon"

Shinwon yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia bisa melihat Wooseok berdiri di samping mejanya, dengan membawa buku dan pensil.

"Ya?"

"Em, aku kurang mengerti apa yang dijelaskan guru tadi. Mau bantu aku tidak?"

Shinwon mengangguk ragu. Bola matanya bergerak cemas, seperti Wooseok adalah ancaman. Ia pun menggeser tempat duduknya, kemudian Wooseok menempatkan kursi yang diambilnya dari meja sebelah Shinwon dan duduk di sana.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa hasil akhirnya bisa 10?" ucapnya tanpa basa basi.

Shinwon hanya mencondongkan tubuhnya tanpa ada niat untuk menyentuh buku itu seujung kuku pun. Matanya bergerak naik turun mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang barusan gurunya terangkan. Sebenarnya Wooseok paham kok, ini kan Cuma akal-akalannya saja agar bisa berdekatan dengan si pengidap _mysophobia_.

Satu kesan yang paling menonjol yang Wooseok tangkap ketika berdekatan dengan Shinwon adalah wanginya. Wooseok tidak mencium aroma keringat sedikitpun kendati ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Tidak seperti dirinya, yang bahkan ia yakin Shinwon jijik mencium aroma tubuhnya sekarang. Aroma Shinwon wangi, tapi tidak terlalu wangi seperti wangi parfum. Wanginya segar, seperti sabun lemon, atau apalah itu. Yang jelas, wanginya mengingatkannya pada tester sabun di toko-toko obat.

"Kamu Cuma perlu memfaktornya x-nya saja kok"

Ucapan Shinwon sontak menyadarkannya dari pikiran-pikiran anehnya. Semoga saja dia tidak melakukan hal aneh seperti mengendus Shinwon, misalnya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku paham"

Sekarang saatnya, Wooseok!

"Ah, Shinwon?"

Si empunya nama menoleh ke arah Wooseok. Kini keduanya saling tatap. Wooseok dapat merasakan jantung berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Yang ada dipandangannya kini adalah bulu mata Shinwon yang tidak lentik sama sekali, tipikal bulu mata pemilik rambut lurus seperti Shinwon. Bahkan kalau dibandingkan dengan punya Wooseok sendiri pun, milik Shinwon jelas kalah. Sial, salah fokus!

"Shinwon, ada sesuatu di wajahmu"

Pupil mata Shinwon melebar, "Benarkah?" ia mulai mengusap-usap wajahnya random. "Di mana?"

Wooseok menunjuk pelipisnya sendiri. Dan kontan Shinwon langsung mengusap-usap pelipisnya.

"Apakah sudah hilang?" tanya Shinwon lagi.

Bukannya menjawab, Wooseok justru mengambil tindakan. Ia pun mengusapkan ibu jarinya di pelipis Shinwon, sedang empat jari lainnya di kepala belakang Shinwon. Rambut Shinwon yang halus menyusup di sela-sela jari Wooseok, membuat pria itu sedikit terkejut. Ini adalah rambut pria terhalus yang pernah ia sentuh, pikirnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit Wooseok mendekatkan kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat Shinwon berjengit dan kepalanya bergerak mundur menjauhi Wooseok tanpa ada niat untuk mendorongnya. Tapi Tuhan punya pemikiran yang sejalan dengan Wooseok. Kepala Shinwon mentok di tembok, dan Wooseok mulai memiringkan kepalanya. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum memejamkan mata adalah wajah Shinwon yang begitu tegang.

.

.

.

Hachoo!

.

.

Ternyata Tuhan tidak sepemikiran dengan Wooseok karena hidungnya sangat gatal. Hal terakhir dari Shinwon yang dilihatnya hari ini adalah wajah marah dari pria itu. Dan lebih terakhir lagi, semprotan desinfektan bertubi-tubi di wajahnya.

 **.:_:.**

Pagi selalu datang dengan cerita yang berbeda di setiap musimnya. Pun di setiap harinya. Pagi di musim panas selalu punya cerita yang menarik. Tentang bunga matahari yang mekar di rumah Wooseok, juga tentang kebuh jeruk ayahnya. Ada juga cerita lebah yang masuk kelasnya dan membuat heboh teman-temannya.

Seperti pagi-pagi yang lain, pagi ini juga punya cerita sendiri. Tentang siput yang menempel di jendela kelas. Tentang Wooseok yang curi-curi pandang ke Shinwon. Tentang sepatu Chan yang kena permen karet. Dan tentang Shinwon yang menatap Wooseok benci.

Kejadian siang kemarin adalah murni kecelakaan. Yah, mungkin juga kalau Wooseok iseng tidak akan begitu kejadiannya. Setelah membaca artikel di internet tentang _mysophobia_ , hal pertama yang langsung terlintas di benak Wooseok adalah tentang ciuman. Apakah pengidap _mysophobia_ bisa berciuman? Apakah mereka tidak jijik? Dan yang Wooseok lakukan kemarin murni akal-akalannya. Tentang materi yang tidak ia mengerti, tentang noda di wajah Shinwon, semua akal-akalannya. Ia hanya penasaran bagaimana pengidap _mysophobia_ berciuman. Apalagi dengannya yang bau keringat. Tapi kemarin mungkin memang hari sialnya. Pasalnya, jangankan berciuman. Yang ada dia malah bersin. Bodoh, pikirnya. Yang paling menyedihkan adalah ketika cairan desinfektan masuk ke hidungnya. Sakit.

Shinwon berjengit ketika mendapati Wooseok duduk di bangku sampingnya, lengkap dengan tas-nya. Seingat Shinwon, bangku itu Hyojong yang menempati, bukannya Wooseok. Wooseok tersenyum manis padanya. Tapi bagi Shinwon senyum itu justru tampak menakutkan. Mata pemuda itu seolah bilang akan menerornya setiap hari.

Wooseok sendiri nekat duduk di sebelah Shinwon. Urusan Hyojong bisa dibicarakan belakangan. Sekali lagi, ia bukan tipikal anak yang suka duduk di depan. Tapi yah, ini salah satu bentuk keseriusan Wooseok untuk meminta maaf. Lagi pula Wooseok yakin Shinwon tidak akan memaafkannya semudah mengedipkan mata. Karena yang kemarin itu memang keterlaluan sekali. Shinwon pasti sangat marah. Maka hal yang selanjutnya ia lakukan adalah menyemprotkan desinfektan di telapak tangannya, dan mengulurkannya di depan Shinwon.

"Go Shinwon, aku minta maaf atas kecelakaan kemarin, ya? Sungguh aku tidak sengaja" ucapnya tulus. Teman-teman di kelasnya sontak menoleh ke arahnya, bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kecelakaan apa yang terjadi kemarin? Ia bahkan bisa mendengar Seunghee dan Hwitaek berbisik-bisik, berspekulasi.

Shinwon hanya diam, tidak memberikan respon berarti. Wooseok tersenyum makfum, ia menarik tangan Shinwon dan menggoyang-goyangkannya seolah mereka benar-benar bersalaman.

Satu hal lagi, Wooseok hanya ingin berteman dengan Shinwon. Melihat Shinwon yang kemana-mana selalu sendiri, Wooseok jadi tergugah hatinya untuk menjadi teman Shinwon. Walau mungkin bagi Shinwon dirinya justru adalah pelengkap derita karena harus berteman dengan dirinya yang bau kamper. Setelah ini, ia berjanji akan tampil sebersih dan serapi mungkin.

"Kita akan menjadi teman yang baik" ucapnya optimis. Tapi Shinwon justru menampilkan raut cemas.

Pagi selalu datang dengan cerita yang berbeda di setiap musimnya. Pun di setiap harinya. Pagi di musim panas selalu punya cerita yang menarik. Tentang bunga matahari yang mekar di rumah Wooseok, juga tentang kebuh jeruk ayahnya. Ada juga cerita lebah yang masuk kelasnya dan membuat heboh teman-temannya.

Pagi ini dan pagi-pagi yang akan datang, Shinwon tidak yakin akan setenang pagi-pagi kemarin.

"Jarak radius 1 meter" tukas Shinwon.

Wooseok langsung bengong.

 **.:FIN:.**

Anggap aja Shinwon sama Wooseok seumuran ya haha. Anggap aja Shinwon itu suka yang bersih-bersih dan rajin ganti daleman. Tapi kalau Jinho ga bilang Shinwon jarang ganti daleman, aku mikirnya Shinwon itu orangnya bersih banget koook hahaha.


End file.
